Random Confessions
by littlemoon1324
Summary: After an exhausting day of training will Soul finally realize how much he cares for Maka... probably. :  A MakaXSoul one shot, and a very random one at that. This story is sort of based on episode 37 of the anime.


Maka stood in a fighting stance, rocking slowly on her heels trying to find her center gravity. As soon as she felt her body centering she swung Soul in a wide ark, shouting, "Soul Resonance!"

She was working on a new move with Soul attempting to perfect Genie Hunter so she could have a chance of defeating the Kishin. She had been working at it for almost eight hours straight, skipping meals and not taking any breaks. Sweat was pouring down her face, stinging her eyes and soaking her clothes. Her hands were sweaty, making Soul's handle hard to grasp but still Maka swung, determined to practice until her technique was flawless.

After her last failed attempt Soul had transformed out of his weapon form.

"Maka this is ridiculous, we are both exhausted and we aren't getting anywhere… This isn't cool." Soul said seriously.

"Again Soul." Maka said, ignoring him completely except to put her hand out so she could catch him.

Soul sighed and transformed, arching through the air until he was in Maka's hands. Maka began to swing but she was so exhausted that her feet slipped out from under her, and hands flailing she desperately searched for a handhold but unable to fund one she crashed onto the rocky ground.

Soul hastily changed into his human form, desperately trying to avoid beheading his own meister. He managed to change in time but he landed on top of Maka, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ouch…" Maka said slowly, trying to clear her spinning head. Her back was definitely cut from the rocks and Soul had more than likely bruised a couple of her ribs but other than being completely and utterly exhausted Maka was fine.

"You okay?" A concerned Soul said, looking at Maka with his red eyes, staring at her face trying to find non-existent damage.

"I would be better if you _got off of me_." Maka said, fighting for breath, as Soul was much heavier than she.

"Right. Sorry about that." Soul said guiltily as he awkwardly extricated himself from her arms. He got up and offered a hand to Maka.

Maka took hold of the hand and pulled, expecting to be helped into a standing position. However since Soul was still weak from the multitude of Soul Resonances he had been pulled down by Maka and was now lying beside her.

"Sheesh, if you didn't want a hand all you had to do was say 'no thanks'…" Soul said sullenly as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, sorry-" Maka cut herself off as she realized Soul was bleeding.

She gently touched the cut on the side of his head and was startled to see how much blood came off on her hand.

"Soul you are really bleeding." Maka said concerned.

"Your fault." Soul said grumbling.

"I am really sorry! I honestly didn't mean to…" Maka said in a high-pitched voice, worry causing her voice to squeak.

"It's cool." Soul said rolling his eyes, "You know as well as I do that head injuries bleed way more than normal. This is just a little nick."

"I know but…" Maka bit her lip. "I just feel bad for doing this…"

"Well you know how you could help me?" Soul said earnestly.

"What is it?" Maka said just as eagerly.

"Get off of me." Soul said with a flat monotone, pushing off Maka, who in her concern had practically rolled on top of him.

Maka stood next to Soul who was brushing himself off again. "I am so sorry…"

"Whatever, let's just go get dinner, I am starving."

Maka nodded her agreement and together they set off to the apartment.

…

All throughout dinner Maka couldn't help but repeatedly glance at Soul's half healed cut.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Maka blurted out suddenly.

"I am _fine_." Soul said irritated, turning his attention back to his food.

"Okay…" Maka said, making a decisions to let the topic go for now.

However it wasn't five minutes later that Maka burst again, "Do you need a… I don't know, a band-aid or something?"

"I do not need a band-aid!" Soul shouted, thoroughly annoyed.

"I am just trying to help!" Maka said angry.

"Well here look at it! See that, it is _fine_! I am _fine_!" Soul said, shoving his face towards Maka.

Instead of being mad however Maka took advantage of the situation and examined Soul's cut. It seemed fine… She touched it lightly and Soul didn't flinch, nor did blood come away on her finger. She nodded her satisfaction and allowed Soul to go back to eating.

When the meal was finished Soul and Maka started to head back to their rooms but Soul stopped Maka, "Hey Maka?"

"Yeah Soul?" Maka responded.

"Sorry I snapped, that wasn't cool…"

"Oh. Well… apology excepted?" Maka said confused, wondering why Soul was acting so weird.

"Yeah. Well… Good night." Soul said suddenly stiff and awkward. He turned but Maka stopped him.

"Hey Soul is there something you want to tell me?" Maka asked gently.

"Well… no." Soul said flatly.

"Tell me." Maka said defiantly.

"You really want to know?" Soul said, and suddenly there was an edge to his voice.

"Yes." Maka said, somewhat scared by Soul's cold tone.

"I realized that when you were fussing over me I felt something weird. I sort of enjoyed the feeling of having you touch me and act concerned. When I realized this I realized that I cared about how you feel and how you feel about me. Which obviously means that I like you. A lot." Soul said, speaking very quickly, barely giving Maka time to react before he turned beet red and started heading for his room.

"Wait, Soul! I… I feel the same way…" Maka said also blushing furiously.

"Oh. Well. This is random." Soul observed awkwardly.

The two stood there for a moment before Maka said, "Well… um… I guess… you and I… erm… good night!"

"Hey Maka?"

"Yeah Soul?" Maka said turning hopefully.

"Good night." Soul said, unable to do what he really wanted.

Soul turned and walked briskly to his room, mentally beating himself up for not being brave enough to kiss Maka, since he had so randomly confessed his love for her.

"Wait Soul!"

"Yea-" Soul began and stopped as Maka hugged him.

"I really do love you Soul. I know this is completely random but since I saw you injured at my own hands… I guess I just felt so… I don't know! I just want you to know that you aren't the only one who is feeling random today." Maka finished in a rush.

Soul smiled and kissed Maka. He felt her return the kiss, deepening, it. _This may be random_, Soul thought as he wrapped him arms around Maka, _but it is perfect._


End file.
